wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Stonecore
|boss=High Priestess Azil |type=Dungeon |level=82 - 84 |minlevel=81 |players=5 |loc=Deepholm |bosses= }} The Stonecore is a dungeon located in Deepholm, introduced in World of Warcraft: Cataclysm. The entrance is at on the west side of the Temple of Earth, 2/3 to the top. Background Within the Temple of Earth, locked in the heart of Deepholm, lies the Stonecore. It was inside these caverns that the Twilight's Hammer toiled over Deathwing, hammering elementium plates to the Dragon Aspect's body in an attempt to hold his tormented form together. With his renewal complete, Deathwing ascended into Azeroth, shattering the World Pillar and destabilizing the region of Deepholm. These fanatics revere Deathwing as an agent of destruction, and his former lair as a sacred place. Yet, rather than accompany him into Azeroth, a massive number of cultists have gathered at the Stonecore. What they hope to call forth is yet unknown - but Deepholm, already shattered near to the point of collapse, cannot afford their success. Geography Location: Deepholm. West side of the Temple of Earth. Then the hard part, the z-axis. The entrance is about two-thirds of the way up the central pillar. There’s a distinct landing platform once you get to that level or higher. File:WorldMap-TheStonecore.jpg Dungeon denizens * Basilisks * Stone Drakes * Dwarves * Earth Elementals * Rock Flayers * Gnomes * Humans * Imps * Giants * Orcs * Ogres * Shale Spiders * Spiders * Tauren * Turtles * Wolves Bosses *Corborus - The giant Gyreworm and first boss of Stonecore. *Slabhide - The elemental drake and second boss of Stonecore. *Ozruk The stone giant and third boss of Stonecore. *High Priestess Azil The final boss of Stonecore. Encounters The first few pulls of the instance involve Millhouse Manastorm with a group of 3-5 other enemies. The Stonecore Earthshapers should be dealt with using AoE attacks or by killing them first. The Earthshapers have an ability with a long cast time (called Force of Earth) to turn into a large Earth Elemental; it needs to be interrupted, as a transformed Earth Elemental can quickly decimate the party with Sandstorm. Attack Millhouse Manastorm next; in these fights he is more of an annoyance than an actual threat, but with his wide array of both direct and AoE damage spells he is still more of a threat than the rest of his cohorts. Once Manastorm's health reaches halfway, he will run off to the next group and await the party there, leaving you to mop up the rest of his friends in the current fight. Roaming bands of small, non-elite earth elementals will often aggro onto the party during these pulls. These deal little damage and can be killed easily with AoE. Once the party has dealt with Manastorm a number of times, he is then backed into a corner, where he is quickly squashed by Corborus. Mobs ... Loot Normal Loot Heroic Loot Quests Into the Stonecore Wayward Child Achievements * Media Videos External links ru:Каменные Недра Category:The Stonecore Category:Deepholm Category:Instances Category:Cataclysm